


The Walk-Off

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [34]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish Modeling, Latex, Leather, M/M, Male Modeling, Oral Sex, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Loki is so hot right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in the midst of my messy sobbing Bowie-thon this occurred. I like to think he'd approve.
> 
> The release date of Zoolander 2 is listed as the 12th but my local theaters are starting it on the 11th so here we go.
> 
> Enjoy!

**XVI: Latex/Leather**

 

Thor was quite simply the hottest fetish model on the scene. Every designer wanted him in their creations: online, on film, on the runway. And they were willing to pay. They flew him all over the world to get the shots they wanted. Sometimes they covered him in leather, neck to toe in a layer of thick, supple black, his powerful body even more menacing as the leather clung to rippling muscles. Other times it was little more than a few well-placed leather straps, and perhaps a few D-rings on his chest and visine tears in those pretty eyes. He had started in college when he found how well it paid, shooting onto the scene like a bolt from an ancient god; after he graduated - free of debt, unlike almost everyone he knew - he went full-time. His hourly rate had climbed almost by the day, with a particularly sharp spike upwards the year he was twenty-four and his shoulders had filled out from _young man_ to _all man_.

Loki knew all this because he collected everything about Thor he could find. Magazines, print-outs, DVDs filled with amateur footage of Thor's runway work that he'd downloaded from YouTube. It all lived in the locked chest under Loki's bed, the one he had found more than one lover trying to pick open, sure that it held equipment even more extreme than that which he shared freely. They were summarily kicked out each time it happened. No one could know of Loki's fascination with Thor.

After all, Thor was his only rival.

 

Loki was five years younger, and he had started later, but he had arrived just as latex was having a moment, and didn't he just have the look for it. Tall and lanky, with long black hair that shone almost as much as the clothes they poured him into. He looked just as good in suspension as he did with his hand on the control of something deliciously cruel. His star rose fast.

Still, it was more than a little intimidating to be invited to walk this particular runway. He hadn't thought anything of it when his phone rang with Quinn's tone. Quinn Taylor was his first and still best client, and they talked often. Quinn had sent Loki a few prototypes to test out; no doubt they wanted to know if he'd gotten a chance to do so.

That wasn't it at all. "Loki! Something amazing just happened," they said.

Loki smiled; Quinn was excitable, and amazing things always seemed to be happening to them. "What?"

"You know Folsom, of course."

"Yeah..." Work conflicts had always kept him from attending, but he couldn't help being aware of the world's largest fetish fair.

"I've been invited to do a VIP show!"

"Your own? That's great!" Loki said with a gasp. He'd heard of fashion shows associated with the weekend, but never of any that were single-designer.

"Well, not just mine. But I get half of it! It's just me and LeatheRex."

Loki sank into a chair.

"Loki?"

"That's great, Quinn."

Thor Odinson was the face of LeatheRex. He had been for four years.

"You'll walk for me, won't you? I need you in my best pieces. Say you'll do it? You have to, opportunities like this don't just come along. For either of us."

"I'll do it," he heard himself say.

 

The days passed by in a blur of yoga classes and pilates and getting himself waxed to oblivion. Thor, no doubt, was spending just as much time in the weight room and Loki was determined to get his muscles as long and sleek as they could go. After weeks of activity, being crammed into an airplane seat for hours was torturous. And then he was there and finding the limo Quinn had sent for him and checking into his hotel and telling himself he could do it.

The time change was on his side the next morning, and he was able to spend a full half-day in the hotel spa before heading over to the show's venue. It was in an old armory that had been converted into a dungeon, among other things. It was chilly and damp, but the rush of blood through his veins was hot.

Quinn was there, going through the rolling racks with each model to discuss what they were wearing and when. There had been a coin toss for who would close the show, and Quinn had lost; Loki would be the first on the runway, opening the show, but LeatheRex - and Thor, no doubt - would be the last. Quinn's other models were going twice each. Loki alone would walk three times.

"And you'll be alternating with the LeatheRex models, so that'll give you a little more time to change," Quinn said, sorting quickly through Loki's section of the rack. "I'll be back here to keep everybody powdered and help get things on and off."

Music started pouring in from the stage door, signaling that the audience had begun to arrive. There was the usual, of course: Venus in Furs and Closer, but also some that had Loki impressed. There were worse ways to spend his time than walking to Grace Jones' Warm Leatherette, even if he was sharing the runway with his idol Thor Odinson and trying not to throw up and oh god why did he think about that.

He could feel all the eyes on him as he stripped efficiently, Quinn standing ready with his first outfit. There wouldn't be time to get himself unpowdered during his changes, so he would go from least to most covered. It meant that he would start the show wearing this thing that appeared to be little more than a pouch and a breathtaking array of straps. He put the pouch on himself and then stood, arms and legs outstretched, while Quinn bustled around him, fastening clasps to D-rings until he was as dressed as he was going to be, and then they gave him his boots and moved on to the next model with a grin.

He was left to stew in his nerves and do his hair and makeup until - too soon, and way too slow - someone gave the signal. He rose from his chair and gave himself one last look in the mirror. He really did look good. He walked after the stage hand and took his place in the wings.

_Relax._

They were actually playing Frankie Goes to Hollywood.

He could do this. He waited, letting the audience _want_ him, not stepping into the light until the third _when you want to come_. He stalked straight down the runway, ignoring the screams and camera flashes as no more than his due. No pauses, no poses. Straight down, turn, straight back. That was all they would get and they would be grateful.

He didn't lose his composure until he was turning back into the wings and Thor loomed there, larger than life, walking right past him and taking the stage with a swagger. Oh, how he wanted to stay there, peering out from behind the curtains, if only could spare a single second. He ran back to the dressing room and Quinn was waiting with two other models to strip him, their hands a blur of speed.

Powder on his lower half, then, pants that looked painted on and someone was holding his boots for him to step into while someone else was polishing his pants and the D-rings that clung to them just waiting to be used, and another was clasping cuffs and collar onto him and pulling his hair back into a high, severe tail.

Back down the walk. Legs for miles and this time he looked out at the crowd, not letting himself squint despite the brightness of the lights, making them want him, making them imagine it was their hands buckling those cuffs to a restraint, _their_ hands taking hold of that ponytail and not letting go...

The DJ started the next track early, letting the other fade out when he was a few steps from the end and a playful voice rang out, _Darling, come here, fuck me up the-_ and he timed his pivot perfectly. People screaming his name drowned out the music as he prowled back up.

And again, Thor walked right past him as though he wasn't even there. It was maddening. Anything, anything at all, would have been better than that.

He kept his mind on the job and rushed back to be dressed in his final outfit. This one took powder _everywhere_ \- his shirt had a high collar and came down to his wrists, where gloves met them so not the tiniest peek of skin showed out. He had different pants, too. These were void of decoration, nothing but sleek, pure lines showing off Quinn's exquisite tailoring and Loki's even more exquisite body.

Someone let his hair down and someone else was darkening his eyeliner while others fluttered around him, polishing every inch of him to dizzying shine and then it was time for his final walk.

He was back to ignoring the crowd, letting them know how far beneath him they were. The music was inaudible, drowned out by their cries. The lights were so hot gleaming off his clothes, and he could feel the sweat running down his spine but he showed none of it. He showed only perfection, and then it was over and Thor was closing the show.

Loki got to watch him at last, as all the models crowded in the wings to walk once together. Thor was simply magnificent. Brutality and grace and power rippled through him with every step. He was in a black leather vest, black leather pants, and black leather boots, and his hair was loose with little braids scattered throughout. Loki's mouth went completely dry and it was lucky his pants were tight enough that nothing could move, because then Thor was back and the models were going out in one long line, alternating between Quinn's and LeatheRex's. Finally there were none left in the wings but Loki and Thor.

Thor's gaze settled on him and before Loki could see Thor's reaction he had to go back out, stalking after a model in leather who would have looked good if only Loki hadn't had Thor there to feast his eyes. He could feel Thor's presence behind him, and then the crowd began chanting. They had two favorites and they weren't quiet about it.

He listened to the crowd as they made the final pass and filed back to the dressing room. By the time they reached the door, the chants, "Thor! Thor!" and "Lo- _ki_! Lo- _ki_!" had given way to "Walk! Off! Walk! Off!" and the stage manager came running down the hall.

"Loki! You're needed back on stage. If there isn't a walk-off, they're going to riot out there," he said, panic written in his eyes.

"A walk-off? Against Thor?" Loki asked, determined not to let his voice shake.

"They're gonna tear this place up. Please, our insurance won't cover it."

Loki nodded. "Just let me get a sip of water."

They met in the wings and the stage manager was there waiting to do the coin toss. "Heads," Thor said, without offering to let Loki make the call. Loki looked pointedly indifferent when it came up heads and Thor turned away. He stood at the back of the walk, watching, planning exactly how he would elaborate.

He let Thor finish completely before he walked, adding only the most subtle flourishes, wondering if Thor would catch them properly. He allowed himself a brief glance at the crowd. They were _betting._ There was money changing hands right there before him.

Thor did get the flourishes and added his own. Loki built upon them. Thor's eyes, when he returned, were growing speculative. Thor again copied them perfectly and added a pause at the end of the runway to fully flex his arms. As though Loki had any hope of that in this shirt.

Quinn, it seemed, was as determined as Loki was to see him win. Thor was halfway back up the walk when Loki felt cold sliding up his back. Quinn was there was a pair of scissors cutting their own clothes off him. He strode back down shirtless and desperately hoping that he wasn't covered in clumps of sweaty powder and not letting the crowd see anything but disdain on his face. He knew he couldn't flex to rival Thor; he wasn't stupid. But he hadn't done all that yoga for nothing. He took a solid stand at the end of the runway and waited for the music, three, two, and then his arms were out to his sides, rippling, boneless. When he turned back, Thor looked... oh yes, he was intrigued.

Thor's arms would not mimic his gesture so easily, their bulk hindering the secret rotations that had to be made. He didn't try. When he reached the end of the runway, he simple stood there and it wasn't even flexing this time, nor rippling. He _surged_ , his whole body like the crashing tide.

Loki went out, planting his feet exactly where Thor's had been. And where Thor had been the tide that batters the shore and destroys all it finds, Loki was the riptide. Quiet, nearly invisible, but just as lethal. He undulated with quiet power and the screaming _tripled_ and when he turned away from them he saw why. Thor had come down the walk after him and when they met Thor's arms went around his waist and his head lowered to claim Loki's mouth in a bruising kiss. Loki kissed back, his arms going high around Thor's shoulders and he felt Thor's hands slide down to cup his ass and raise him up, He wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and the screaming crowd was utterly forgotten as Thor carried him off, straight through the wings, past the dressing rooms and not lowering Loki to his feet until they were in one of the empty halls and Thor was tugging a key from one of his tight pockets.

"Yes?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Loki breathed.

They tumbled inside and locked it behind them.

"Fuck, you looked so good out there," Thor said, already fumbling with the button on Loki's pants.

"Why wouldn't you look at me until the end?" Loki demanded as he began unfastening the long series of buckles on Thor's shirt.

"I couldn't. Leather stretches more than latex."

"Huh?"

Thor took one of Loki's hands and pressed it to his cock, letting him feel it thick and hard through the leather. "My pants aren't as suppressive as yours. That shows," he said.

"I thought you hated me."

"I _collect_ your work."

It took a minute for Loki to remember how to breathe. It didn't help that Thor was now kneeling before him and unlacing his boots. "You collect _me_? It was your work for Mr. Leather six years ago that made me want to become a fetish model," Loki told him.

Thor paused and looked up at him. "It was?"

Loki nodded.

"Fuck," Thor muttered. He began pulling at Loki's waistband.

"They don't go like that. You can't let the latex fold over or I'll get stuck. I learned that the hard way," Loki told him.

"Funny, that's usually how I like learning things. But not now," Thor told him. He started on one pant leg, coaxing it down an inch at a time. Loki bent at his waist, keeping his legs long and straight as he worked on the other.

When Loki was free and trying not to shiver at the shock of air on his overheated skin, he knelt to unlace Thor's boots while Thor finished his vest. Those gone, Loki watched as Thor unzipped his pants and loomed over him, smiling. Loki reached up and peeled them straight down. Thor looked even bigger like this, staring up at him, his reddened cock half-blocking the view of his chiseled abs.

"You look like you could crush someone with your bare hands," Loki said.

"You look like you could slide a stiletto between someone's ribs and disappear before they even felt the sting," Thor growled back. He reached for Loki and pulled him up. Loki's cock nestled between Thor's legs as Thor's pressed hot against his belly.

"What else do you have in those pockets?" Loki asked.

"Just enough," Thor said. "I grabbed a couple things before I went back out for the walk-off." He picked up the vest and tossed it to one side. Loki followed it with his eyes, noticing the room for the first time. It was almost barren, the walls of worn red brick with a few electric-converted torches lining them. The floor was smooth black tile and there was nothing in the room with them but a huge, old-fashioned iron bed covered with a black velvet duvet.

"This looks like a porn set," Loki said.

"It is a porn set. But there's no shoots tonight," Thor told him. "It's all ours."

"Good. Because I want you to destroy me," Loki said, pulling him down for another kiss. Thor's cock twitched at his words. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Yeah? You want this inside you?" Thor murmured into Loki's lips, grinding himself against him.

"Need it," Loki groaned.

He could feel Thor grinning as he spoke. "How much?"

Loki sank slowly to his knees, his tongue running down Thor's body as he went. Thor's skin tasted of salt and something primal. _The leather_ , he realized. He leaned just enough to miss Thor's cock as he settled to the floor. Thor stared down at him, an expectant eyebrow cocked at the delay, and Loki smirked up at him until he couldn't resist a second longer.

Thor's hands curled around his head as he sank his mouth onto Thor's cock. "That's right. Get it nice and wet for me," he ordered.

"Mmmm," Loki agreed. Thor's fingers spasmed as the vibrations poured into him. Oh, he liked that. Loki purred his approval and got the same reaction. He opened his eyes and met Thor's as he slid farther down, taking more and more, and he felt it - in Thor's touch, his tension, the feel of his cock where it lay heavy on Loki's tongue, just as much as in his gaze - the moment when Thor realized he wasn't going to stop.

Loki took a deep breath through his nose and the last way down, ordering his throat to relax. He took it gracefully, no choking or tearing, and once he was confident that there wouldn't be he began to swallow.

Thor's hiss of pleasure was vivid, the sound of it enough to tell Loki just how good it felt, those long, sweet tugs, his throat contracting around Thor with each one. He fell back long enough to get a fresh breath and then he was back down, dark blond hairs tickling his nose. He had gotten used to men who waxed as much as he did himself. The difference sent a thrill shivering through him. He wrapped his hands around Thor's calves, almost swooning with delight at the feel of the soft hair beneath his fingers.

"...back up. Come on, back up," Thor was saying. Loki slipped away, licking his lips to chase the last traces of soft musk, and stood.

"So, do I want you enough?" Loki asked with a smirk.

Thor snorted. "You'll find a lube packet in there," he said with a nod towards his vest. "I want to watch you get yourself ready for me."

Loki went faster than he usually did, but it was impossible to take his time with Thor's eyes ravenous upon him. He pressed slick fingers in, as deep as they could go, working the tight muscle loose and ready. Thor was standing at the foot of the bed with his feet planted in a wide stance and his arms crossed. Loki shifted his legs wider apart, making sure that Thor got a good view as he fingered himself. Once his ring began to loosen the stretch and the fullness felt intoxicating, and he vaguely realized he was making himself moan.

"You like that, don't you. You love being filled up, that pretty little hole stretched wide open..." Thor said.

"I have good fingers."

"You do, I can tell. But you're going to need more to be ready for me. At least one more."

It was harder to get his pinky finger to reach and suddenly Thor was on the bed with him, strong hands on the backs of his thighs and he was lifting Loki up and folding him over double. His cock dangled above his face and he still had three fingers inside himself and Thor's face loomed just above. He could reach now, and he did. Lightning flashed through Thor's eyes as he watched Loki work it in.

"Twist them. Scissor them," Thor murmured.

Loki did as he was told, breathing hard at the strain.

"Good. But you have such slender fingers. I think you still need more." Thor looked at Loki inquisitively and Loki nodded permission. Loki's fingers were packed tightly together and Thor slid his index finger right into the middle, forcing them outwards.

Loki cried out. "Fuck, that's thick," he said.

"Other parts of me are thicker. You just hold still," Thor told him. He started pumping his finger in and out through the slick channel of Loki's fingers. His eyes were fixed on Loki's ring, flaring open each time he slid in, as though in sympathy with the bullied muscle. "Let me feel," he said at last.

Loki slipped himself free and before he could feel the loss Thor was taking his place. Loki hadn't even noticed him slicking his fingers, but they moved easily, pressing inside, curling and twisting. Something hot hit Loki's cheek. He blinked and realized it was precum, falling from his cock straight down, a thin ribbon shining in the air. _I'm going to be a mess_ , he realized with a thrill of excitement. _He's going to make me such a mess._ He grabbed his ankles and hung on.

"Okay, I think you're ready," Thor said. He pulled out, grinning at Loki's whimper, and reached for his vest. He got the condom on quickly and stood on the bed, one foot by Loki's head and the other next to where his back curled up from the mattress.

Thor liked to tease. Loki could feel his hole gaping and fluttering and Thor just kept rubbing his cock over it, drawing circles, acting like he was going to push inside and letting it slide away at the last second. Loki made a grunt of impatience and Thor just laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you up," he promised, and then just when Loki was sure it was nothing more than another tease, he felt the pressure and this time it kept going, still so much for his body to accept even after all the preparation but it was _good_ , just the sort of stretch and burn he liked and as long as he panted hard and pushed back it wasn't too much, and with a pop the thick head was _in._

Thor rocked his hips, even little pulses to let Loki get used to it before pushing deeper. "I think that's one of my favorite things," he said. "Seeing when it first goes in, seeing someone open up and let me in. It just does things to me. You started out so tiny, and now you're _around_ me."

He had one hand on his cock, holding it steady, and the other against Loki's ass, supporting him, and Loki could feel him almost shaking with the strain of holding himself back.

"I need more. I'm okay, I need you all the way inside," Loki urged.

It made Thor smile down at him, ragged and broken, and _push_. Loki had expected it to be fed to him inch by inch, the way he'd started out, but once he started going he kept up an even pressure, sliding deeper and deeper, until his hips were flush against Loki. Loki had his eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on the feel of it filling him almost unimaginably. He'd taken cocks this long before, and others this thick, but to have such girth so far in...

"Breathing is a good idea," Thor told him.

He opened his eyes and found Thor's eyes on his face. "I'm not sure my body can do two things at once right now," he said.

Thor laughed, the sound as low and rich as the velvet that caressed Loki's skin. "Then maybe I better make you," he said.

"Maybe you better," Loki said.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Oh, it is."

Thor pulled back, the drag feeling heady, dizzying. He stopped when only the head was still inside, tugging at it, growling his pleasure as it resisted letting him go. Loki squeezed down, knowing how exquisite the clench would feel against the delicate tissues at the base of the glans. Thor's face went slack with pleasure and the second Loki let go he was pushing back in, faster, and Loki was gasping helplessly.

"Told you," Thor said, but his voice, though still deliciously arrogant, was going ragged. Loki smirked up at him and raised his head, tongue outstretched to catch the new drops of precum that were just beginning to fall.

Thor growled again and the next time he pulled back it wasn't teasing. They began moving together, Loki curling his hips up to meet each of Thor's thrusts, Thor sliding into him a little harder each time. Loki couldn't have held his breath now if he tried, he was moaning and panting and begging and Thor had the smoothest fuck strokes he'd ever known, filling him so deliciously and when Thor pulled abruptly out Loki thrust up trying to chase it.

"Tell me how much you love my cock," Thor said. He put one hand on Loki's knee for balance as he changed positions, standing behind Loki and _teasing_ again.

"Best I've ever had," Loki panted. "The size is perfect, and I can feel that thick head every time you move, and god you know how to move."

"Is that all?" Thor asked. He let the head dip in _half way_ and pulled it back out.

"Tell me how much you love my ass," Loki challenged.

That made Thor laugh again. "It's so pert and pretty. Perfect covered in latex and better without it, and even better inside. You know how to work it, too. The way you squeeze... fuck, I never want to be anywhere but inside you ever again." And with that he finally did exactly what they both wanted, sliding inside so easily now and with the new angle his cock went right against Loki's spot. Once he hit it he stayed there, rubbing and rubbing as Loki sobbed in ecstasy.

Loki was just about to reach for his cock when Thor wrapped his hand around it, sharp fast strokes to match the pulses of his hips and it was good Loki had his eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of it all because his climax hit him before he even realized, hot wet salt spattering all over his face as Thor worked him through it. Thor felt unbelievably huge inside him as his muscles clenched down, squeezing with each pulse of cum and the moment Loki felt himself go limp Thor was _fucking_ , driving into his limp body hard and fast and then freezing, crying out and going stiff and Loki could feel his cock twitching inside.

When Thor withdrew, he felt empty. "C'mere," Loki mumbled, reaching for him.

"Just a sec," Thor said, getting off the bed. "Fuck. There's no trash cans in here."

"Throw it on the floor. I'm sure it's had worse."

"Yeah." Thor let it fall and joined Loki, draping one arm over Loki's waist. It reminded him of those lead blankets at the dentist's office, it was so heavy. He'd always liked those blankets, for some reason.

"Do you like pancakes?" Thor asked.

"I prefer waffles."

Thor grinned. "My hotel's room service has twenty-four hour breakfast..."


End file.
